Computing devices can use display controllers to transmit data to a display device using any number of standards and protocols. For example, a display controller can use display stream compression, such as a video electronics standards association (VESA) standard, to increase the bandwidth of data transmitted to display devices with higher display resolutions. In some examples, the display stream compression can convert red, green, and blue pixel values to a luma component (Y) and a chroma component (Co/Cg). The luma component and the chroma component can be separately compressed and the compressed bits can be organized into a standard unit or number of bits referred to herein as a multiplexor word or mux word.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.